


Not so much of a secret

by embegee325



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embegee325/pseuds/embegee325
Summary: The Replicator does not discriminate any of the members of the BAU, all eight members of the team are his target but once the teams find his hiding place they not only find pictures of them but also of a mystery girl that seems oddly hard to find given Garcia's skills. Everything about her past seems too special to not have a connection to the man that haunts the FBI team, only when they find her the team starts to realize there is too much more to this mysterious girl than the eyes can see.





	1. Who is that girl?

**Author's Note:**

> The story is placed at half and end of season eight of Criminal Minds (US TV), if you haven't seen it so far, don't read it since it contains spoilers.

-While we were in Florida a body was found outside Las Cruces, New Mexico -Aaron informed the team as they all finished entering the conference room.

-A man had his leg amputated and replaced with the leg of someone else -David added information while the team seemed concerned about what was going on, after long and hard hours of solving cases some psychopath decides to throw it away and target the one team that tries to keep people safe.

-Someone out there is mimicking the cases we've solved -Derek added with rage in his voice, they are not only killing people but doing it to get the team's attention.

-This is now an active case that will be investigated along with our other cases -Aaron finished and everyone went home since the case has gone cold when the murdering stopped.

**

It was almost a quiet morning at the FBI headquarters but they usually don't last long, JJ was next to Spencer's desk while they tried to talk over the noise of people when Penelope arrives with a big bouquet of white flowers and headed to her.

-This just came to the Reception for one Miss Jennifer Jareau -she said and smiled a bit confused.

-That's weird, Will is not the flower type of guy -she said as she opened the small envelope and read.

-Zugzwang -she said scared and looked at Spencer.

-Who sent that? -Penelope asked even more scared.

-They knew you would be at that phone booth -JJ said Looking at Reid.

-What if this is The Replicator? -Spencer asked and the team decided to gather at the round table in the conference room.

-I just came from the Director's Office, he doesn't like the idea that his agents are being taunted -Erin Strauss said walking into de conference room.

-The flowers were ordered from a local Florist and I checked everything and they all came out clean -Penelope said quickly while she explained the team -It was ordered from a prepaid cellphone in Philadelphia.

-It was directed to JJ, why her? -Derek asked confused.

-The original Zugzwang was directed at me -Spencer said confused.

-If it's directed at one of us, it's directed at all of us -Rossi said concerned that his family was in danger.

-It's only a matter of time before these taunts become threats -Derek pointed out the obvious.

-I'm posting security details at each of our homes -Aaron said some everyone could feel at least a bit safer. -He was chasing us, now it's our turn to chase him -Aaron said making assumptions that are usually correct.

-What do we know about The Replicator? -Erin asked.

-So far he committed three different murders in three different states -Aaron said while Garcia started giving her the details about the mouth sweeping, the legs cutter and sewed back on and the woman that was turned into a human marionette. While they were discussing, Philadelphia PD reported a woman murdered with her eyelids missing which was the exact same city from the flowers were ordered from. They finally were able to realize that The Replicator was not just tracking their cases, he was tracking their entire lives.

**

-No, Abby, I know you always say I'm paranoid but I can't help it, I always feel like someone's looking at me when I look over my shoulder -the girl talked to her best friend over the phone, they felt like they were seconds apart even though Abby was in London and her friend in New York.

-Mackenzie, you're in New York, nobody there knows you. Could you relax and try to enjoy your event a little? You're opening your ninth Cafeteria worldwide and you're worried about someone stalking you? You're young and gorgeous and you're in America, there obviously are men looking at you when you look over your shoulder -Abby said trying to help the girl she knew since their early teens, they met while they were both vacationing in Greece and they've become inseparable ever since. Abigail is originally from London while Mackenzie just usually says she's a citizen of the world since she never spent too much time in one place to call it home.

-I know I'm probably being dramatic, I'm sorry for rambling about this -Mackenzie apologized to her friend.

-It's no problem, Mac, if you are truly concerned about this, hire security while you're in the big city. I must warn you, if you actually do that, some journalist will start following you thinking you're some sort of celebrity -Abby joked around while Mackenzie laughed.

-Are you sure you can't come to New York? We can pretend to be famous together -Mac tried to convince her friend.

-I wish I could but my dad wants me to take over more responsibility since he wants to make me CEO of his company -Abby complained and Mac shook her head annoyed and smiling.

-That sounds so exhausting and not worth at all -Mackenzie said and Abby laughed over the phone.

-It really is -she said after laughing -What time is there any way? It's late here.

-I don't know, like nine pm maybe -Mac said and heard her friend yawn over the phone -You should go to bed, I'll call you tomorrow and send you pictures from the new place. Good night.

-I love you -Abby said and Mac smiled and breathed out and thought that if anything ever happened, she knew she could count on her best friend.

-Love you too -Mac said before hanging up, she stood up from her bed and looked around, her house in New York looked exactly the same it did ever since she was a kid, it was a gift from her dad for when she turned 21 since she always talked about how beautiful and full of life the city was but she never thought it could be so silent and lonely -Hello Handsome -she said when her ginger cat walked to her and stroke his head with her legs -Looks like someone's hungry -she said and walked to the kitchen to feed him, she saw the blueprints of the new coffee shop and smiled at it. The place was also a gift from her father so you could say she was a spoiled girl that usually gets what she wants but not so much, her father bought a coffee shop in the place he and her mother met and named it after Mackenzie and when she turned 18 it was legally hers. When she finished studying she decided that she wanted to expand it and go overseas so her father helped her again until she didn't need it anymore. You could call her a self-made woman but without the help of her family, she would have not gone as far as she did.

**

When the team finally apprehended the murdered they were trying to figure out his connection to the man who did the other crimes and see if he was the same one or even if he's working alone or not because this meticulous and detailed job needs someone who is organized and has the financial power to do it all its starting to look almost fake. Since the law says you have right to one call, the team left the room where the suspect was and minutes later found out he had killed himself after he finished his phone call. Hotchner ordered Garcia to go through all over his records of everything again and she found a mysterious call that came from a prepaid phone that was coming from Pittsburg, as soon as the team found out about it, they left the precinct to get on the plane and flew to Pittsburg.

-Guys, I don't like this, it feels like we're going exactly where he wants us to -Derek said worried about their safety. Aaron decided they would go in from different directions and meet in the middle, an entire SWAT team was ready to go inside the building with the BAU and there were choppers and air support ready for pretty much anything that could happen -Alright guys, I want you to keep it tight and stay alert, this guy has a vendetta against us and it could be an ambush -Derek talked again to the SWAT team that would be entering with them.

The team walked through the long and dark halls of the abandoned warehouse before they could find the place in the middle where they would meet with the other half and after checking with a small camera from underneath the door, they were able to tell that no one was inside the place as they stormed in, they saw a woman with a plastic bag in her head and a hammer next to a music player next to her and they saw the boards covered with the team's pictures and the word Zugzwang written in red all over the place. Each member of the team had a board that held only their pictures but there was something above the dead woman, more pictures but they didn't belong to the dead woman, this one was younger, she was smiling in most of the pictures and it almost looked like she was posing for the camera.

-Guys -Spencer said and everyone turned around to look at him -Who's that? -he asked and they all walked closer to look at the pictures of the happy girl hanging from the sealing.


	2. If Garcia can't find her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding this mysterious girl just keeps getting harder and harder but knowing her whereabouts is less important to know why is she smiling at the camera or why is she a part of this massive conspiracy the Replicator created. Does she know him? Is she him? Why is her story so confusing and her face is so hard to find, she's beautiful and young, it's actually strange the fact she doesn't have social media or something that can give Garcia her identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of a MiniSeries at the end of seasons * of the show Criminal Minds. Read with reaction, spoilers of season 8 ahead.

-Garcia, do you have a name for the girl we found in the pictures? -Aaron asked as the team got on the plane to go back home.

-I don't know where to start, Sir -Garcia said -I'm looking for a missing person reports that matches her description and I'm looking for her face in social media but it's not easy since she could be from anywhere and be in anywhere.

-Come one, babygirl, give us something -Derek said and Garcia breathed out more relaxed at his voice.

-She seems to be in her twenties, brunette, short hair in the picture but I don't know if it's still like that because I don't know when were those pictures taken -Garcia said and breathed out, every member of the team was staring at one picture that belonged to the girl trying to figure out who could she be.

-What if she's dead? -Alex said suddenly and everyone looked at her -What if she's a victim of a case we couldn't solve in time and a family member or a boyfriend is after us because of her.

-Garcia, checked all dead victims of our cases in the past twenty years -Aaron said and Spencer walked closer.

-The definition in this pictures is too accurate to be that old, these pictures can't be more than ten years ago -Spencer said and JJ stared at her.

-She could also be the next victim, maybe he's telling us he has her and if we don't get him in time, he's going to kill her -JJ said and everyone looked at her.

-But look at those pictures, in not one of them she's suffering, chained, or even not smiling. She seems happy if he wanted to tell us that, he would've taken different pictures of her -Derek said and everyone nodded as they all together tried to make sense to what was going on.

-Then how does she fit in all of this? -David asked and everyone stayed quiet the rest of the trip home.

-Tomorrow we'll look at the evidence with fresh eyes, everyone go home -Hotch said and everyone nodded and left the building, David and Aaron stayed back looking at the pictures of the girl.

-Who is she? Who can a twenty-some year old not have her picture on social media or any other place keeping Garcia from finding her? -Rossi asked confused and Hotch shook his head confused and walked away, Rossi kept one of the pictures of the girl since it all seemed too weird and after staring at her for several minutes, her face started to seem familiar.

**

-Hey guys -Mackenzie said walking into the almost finished coffee shop and she looked around, pictures and paintings were perfectly distributed all over the place and it looked so fresh and clean, it was beautiful.

-Hey, Boss -one of the guys said and Mac smiled and put the coffee machine on to give them some -Tomorrow's the big day. you're ready to make whole lotta money? -he asked and Mackenzie shook her head smiling and looked back at all the man staring at her, they were finishing with the paintings and all the kind of things man usually do that honestly she's not doing it herself because she has other places to be this morning and the opening is planned for tomorrow.

-I'm ready to finish with this baby and move on to the next one -Mac said and started pouring coffee for them.

-Already another one? If you're planning on doing it here in New York you know who you have to call -the same guy said winking at her and she shook her head smiling and took her own cup and poured some hot water for her tea and she put her bag over her shoulder.

-If you will keep on flirting I will definitely call you back -she said and everyone chuckled while the guy grew red while she walked out of the coffee shop and got in the car to go finish with the paperwork of the coffee shop since after it was opened, she would be flying back home.

-Miss Dubois, we were waiting for you -the guy in the reception said and they walked inside and Mackenzie took a seat while the men and women inside the room started to talk about the business in the big apple would be great and Mackenzie just smiled and nodded while they talked and when it was finally time to sign she finally spoke.

-It was a pleasure doing business with you, if anything goes wrong, I'm sure you will hear from my lawyers or my father -she said standing up and shaking their hands ready to use hand sanitizer for the fourth time today.

-We will make sure nothing goes wrong, Miss Dubois -they said and Maia smiled and walked out and got inside her car where she put hand sanitizer and told the chauffeur to drive her back to her house since today was enough for her daily social interactions.

**

-Garcia, what have you found in our Mistery Girl? -Hotchner asked once everyone was inside the conference room and Garcia breathed out and turned around, she displayed the pictures of the girl in the screen but not much else.

-Honestly, Sir, nothing -Garcia said and everyone looked up at her -I've crossed references in all women men and children involving cases we've solved, she's not the daughter of a victim nor a victim for that matters. There's no missing person's report that looks like her, no children abduction that look like her, I don't even know when were these pictures taken. The worst part is, I've crossed references nationwide so I'm not even sure she was born here, Sir -she talked and everyone started to seem as lost as her.

-Why would he place pictures of a foreign girl, right in the middle of all of us? -Rossi asked and everyone looked at him.

-Can you run facial recognition with the pictures you have? -Derek asked and Penelope nodded.

-Yeah, but where? All over the country? It could take weeks to find her -Garcia said and JJ nodded.

-If she's involved in all of this, she has to be close to us, geographically speaking -JJ said and Hotch agreed.

-Okay, Garcia, I want you to run facial recognition in Virginia and neighbor states in everything you can get, cameras from ATMS, airports, translations, bus stations, all of it. Meanwhile, we have a case in Detroit -Hotch said and they started to finally talk about the newest case but everyone's mind still stuck in the mystery girl from the pictures.

**

-Mackenzie, finally, why won't you pick up my calls? -Larry said when Mac picked up.

-What are you talking about? I just picked up -Mac messed around and he breathed out stressed -You gotta relax, Larry, all that stress is going to kill you -she said and he chuckled and breathed out.

-Have you posted any pictures or anything about the Grand Opening tomorrow? -he asked and Mac bit her lip completely forgetting she's supposed to advertise herself -Mackenzie, you have a nice and steady company that's not gigantic and it's still controllable but you still have to get your costumers to visit your place for them to make you money.

-You know, it's not all about the money, Larry -Mac joked around and Larry shook his head even though she couldn't see him.

-Said the girl leaving in a Penthouse in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, I'm not sure the richest politicians in the country can pay that type of life, Mac -Larry said and Maia chuckled and looked around.

-Neither can I, but daddy loves me, silly -Mac said and Larry nodded agreeing -I'm going to make some posts but I can't assure you my face will be in them -she said and Larry breathed out deeply in the other side of the phone.

-Give me the password to the site -he said and Mac rolled her eyes.

-It's Password with a capital P -she said chuckling and she heard him laughing loudly on the other side.

-Damn, Mackenzie, you really are something else -he said and she smiled and nodded.

-Why do you think I'm leaving in a Penthouse in the Upper East Side of Manhattan? -she said before hanging up.

**

-Hi my chocolate thunder, how's the case going? -Garcia asked Derek as he called her, she had ordered and she was following them but she knew why Derek called her.

-We're trying to get it done fast, how's the mystery girl coming up? -he asked and Penelope breathed out and looked around.

-I'm focusing all of my brains on how to get to her while Kevin is helping me with the case we're currently trying to solve -she said and breathed out -Do you think she's okay? She looks so happy in the pictures and I've stared at her for the past day so I already consider her my friend and I would feel really guilty if we don't find her in time and even more because all of it relies on me because I'm the one who can't find her -she said talking fastly and breathing in shortly.

-Hey, slow down, babygirl. We're going to find her and she's going to be okay -Derek said and saw that they were calling for him -I gotta go, I'll call you back.

-I'll be waiting -Penelope said before hanging up.


	3. She seems familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will find it when you're not looking for it, it applied to everything in life. Once the team finally finds the mystery girl, taking her with them seemed like the best idea until they actually had to do it. One of the darkest secrets is about to come out and they take Mac in, are you ready to find out? Is the team ready to find out?

-Hey, lover, did you catch the bad guy? -Garcia asked talking to Derek on the phone.

-Yeah, baby, we're heading back home. What about you? Do you have anything for me? -he asked, he was really interested in this girl, the entire team really but he seemed genuinely concerned about her safety and figuring out who she is.

-I wish I did, I have Kevin helping me find her and I'm getting angry at this girl because the only people who are these good at hiding usually have a lot to hide and she didn't strike as the bad kind but I'm running out of options here -she said crushing her stress ball and Derek smiled and shook his head.

-If there's anyone in the world who can find this girl, is you, babygirl, I'm going to sleep for a while, I'll call you when we get home, I'll drive you -he said and Penelope smiled.

-Kay, bye -she said and she hanged up.

**

-Do you know what we could do? -Mac asked looking at her cat -We could get you a daddy -she said and the cat looked back at her confused -You don't like the idea? I'm so bored and lonely and I know I have you but I need human arms to keep me warm -Mackenzie saw her cat walking to her and climbing in her lap and she chuckled.

-Meow -Ginger said and Maia chuckled and nodded.

-I know, we need no daddy but the one who pays the bills -she said and the cat got comfortable to fall asleep in her lap -I guess I just really miss your former daddy -she said thinking about her ex-boyfriend, she took her phone and dialed her dad's number and she face-timed him.

-Hi, honey, how's New York? -he asked happily and Maia smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

-Couldn't be better, how are you guys? -she asked and her father smiled and shook his head.

-You're not having fun, are you? -he asked and Maia shook her head kind of sad -Your mother's asleep, while she pretends she reads in the couch. Hey, what do you say if we pick you up tomorrow at the airport and we go to wherever you want.

-You don't have a business trip this weekend? -Mac asked confused.

-Baby, work can wait. It's been a while since we spend a weekend as a family, you've been traveling the world-conquering coffee shops and your mother and I miss you -he said and she smiled and nodded.

-Yeah, okay, we can do that. I'll tell Abby that I won't be in London for another few days -Mackenzie said and her dad smiled warm -Tell mom I said Hi, I have to cook and I'm sure you have to sleep.

-Cooking for anyone special? -he asked and Maia shook her head smiling.

-Just Ginger and I -she said and her father chuckled.

-That spoiled cat, reminds me of you -he said and Mac laughed loudly before blowing him a kiss and hanging up.

**

-Hey, gorgeous -Mackenzie felt someone trying to wake her up and she pulled away.

-It's still early -she said and she tried to think for a second who would be in her house this early in the morning -Abby? -Mac pulled her face away from her pillow and saw her best friend sitting in the bed next to her.

-Were you expecting someone else? -she said with a thick accent and Mackenzie smiled and hugged her best friend tightly while they squealed in happiness.

-My god, I missed you so much, you bitch -Mac said and Abby chuckled.

-Promise me that next time you try to take over the world of coffee shops, you'll take me with you -Abby said and Mac nodded and smiled at her -I was so bored at all those meetings without you -she said hugging her friend again and they got up from the bed.

-Abigail, I wasn't expecting you, do you want some coffee? -the maid asked and Abby nodded politely and she made a bigger breakfast for both the girls.

-What are you doing here? I thought you were busy -Mac said and Abby smiled and chuckled.

-I am, I have a meeting with potential partners here in New York so I thought I'd drop by and see you on the big day -she said and Mac chuckled.

-Everyone keeps saying it's such an important date but I've had so many Grand Openings that they're just not as exciting anymore -Mac said and Abby shook her head.

-Hey, it's the first one in New York. It's the magic city, it will be special, I promise -Abby said and Mac smiled.

**

-Paul, I told you to not come inside my office while I'm gone because all of my equipment is very very expensive and if you break something your ass will be on the line and I won't doubt on killing you -Garcia tried to take the boy out of her office but he was trying to tell her something about who knows what.

-I'm sorry but I was looking for you because I need you to, well, not me, my superiors need you to -he said and he looked down at the table -Why do you have pictures of Mackenzie here? -he asked stopping dead in his tracks. Garcia's eyes flew open and her jaw fell to the floor.

-Paul, do you know this woman? -she asked inches away from his face.

-Yes, why is she here? Is she a suspect or something? -he asked and Penelope walked even closer to him.

-Who is she? -she asked and Paul stepped back scared.

-She's kind of famous, she owns a few coffee shops all over the world. Her father is this crazy rich French man that owns more than he knows of -he said continuing to walk back.

-Give me a last-name, Paul -she said while he was reaching the hall.

-Dubois -he said and Garcia closed the door and got to work.

**

-You're ready? -Larry asked while they got to the coffee shop.

-What if I'm not? -Mac asked and he smiled and touched her shoulder.

-If you want to go back home and stay inside, I'll tell everyone you had an emergency -he said and she lay her head in the seat.

-I don't want to disappoint anyone -she said and he smiled and shook his head.

-I don't want your mental health in the line because some people are going to be disappointed -he said and Maia smiled and Larry left the car and she went back to her house.

**

-If I may have everyone's attention, I would like to introduce you to our Mistery Girl or thanks to Paul, Mackenzie Dubois -Garcia said and showed the picture of the girl everyone wanted to know -She's a 28-year-old businesswoman well-known for her coffeeshop that spread all around the world, there's not more than one in each country she chooses and critics say they've never tried a better chocolate cake as the one she does. She was born in the United States, her mother was an inmigrant from South America that worked as a maid in a hotel in Miami and when Mackenzie was one and a half her mother flew her back to South America and her mother lived and worked at a hotel in Buenos Aires where she met Mister Dubois. He is a French businessman that married Mackenzie's mother and they started to travel the world wherever the business would take him and his family.

-Dubois is not her biological father? -JJ asked and Garcia shooked her head smiling.

-This is where it gets interesting -Garcia said.

-Just here? -Derek asked and she smiled.

-Mackenzie's real father is a Joe Doe, he's not on her birth certificate, he never married her mother, he never signed papers to get a minor out of the country which is strictly needed when you're a single mother -Garcia said.

-Do you know where she is? -Spencer asked and Garcia nodded.

-After I did some more research on her I found out her newest coffee shop opens today in New York and security cameras caught her yesterday and I have a house address and the plane's waiting for you -Garcia said and everyone got up to go to New York.

-Okay, so where does this leave us? Her biological father is trying to get back at us because? There's no connection with this girl and the team -Derek said.

-Let's hope she has the answers we're looking for -Hotch said and everyone looked at her -What else do you have Garcia?

-Not much, she's not a big fan of social media but her best friend, British model, and businesswomen Abigail Coley is. She has a few pictures where Mackenzie seems like a normal upper-class girl that knows how to do business. She studied law and management both careers finished, she studied law in Germany and management in France while she lived with her grandparents, nothing out of the ordinary -Garcia said while she searched for everything on the girl.

-Except for the unknown sperm donor that's her father -Rossi said and Garcia nodded and they hanged up.

-Alright, as much as I'd like to think that she's innocent and another victim of the Replicator, we don't know her as much as I'd like to so we're not going in knocking on doors -Hotch said and Derek looked at him questioning.

-Do you think that's best? If she sees us as a threat we're not going to get what we want -Morgan said and Hotch nodded.

-She could still be dangerous and I'm not going to put this team in risk, she's got all the answers we need so she's coming with us -Hotch said and everyone agreed.

**


	4. No english

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie Dubois specialty is giving the BAU a hard time doing their work but who could blame her after what they did to her? She never thought she would be in this situation and there's only one person that can save her from it, the one person that can saver her from everything and everyone: Mom.

After a long relaxing bath, Mac walked out of the bathroom with a towel in her head and another one around her body, the music was pretty loud but if anyone needed her the maid would go get her right away so she's not exactly worried. She was too consumed by the music to know that something wasn't right, she heard the door opening earlier but she never heard it closing, she didn't exactly care knowing there are security 24 hours keeping her safe and she's just rambling since she's been paranoid ever since the accident. She got up from the bed and walked to her drawer still in her underwear and she heard the music stopping, she looked at her phone confused and she noticed it was paused so she played it again but it didn't start so she turned around to check on the speakers when she saw it, or them. A SWAT team all pointing their guns at her with some other people wearing FBI vests pointing at her, the second she saw the gun she yelled at the top of her lungs before stepping back and tripping before falling with her ass to the floor, she kept screaming until a black man put his gun down and his arms up and walked closer to her.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH -all that was heard were Mac's screaming and nothing else.

-Hey, hey, we're just trying to keep you safe -he said but she crawled back and found one of her slippers and she threw it at his face but it wasn't exactly harsh, she did get him thought -It's okay, we're the good guys -he said trying to get closer and she kept on walking away from them until she reached the wall -Listen. We're going to leave so you get changed but you have to come with us -he said standing up and Mac looked at him confused and saw all the man in the room walking out while the maid walked in.

-Rosa, que esta pasando? -Mac asked confused without even realizing she wasn't speaking English anymore, she asked her maid what was going on.

-Cambiate, querida, te tienes que ir -Rosa told her she had to change and she had to leave and she gave her the clothes and she looked at the women in the other side of the room -Te tengo la toalla y tu te cambias -I'll hold your towel and you get changed Rosa said while she held the towel in front of Mac and she put on the leggings and shirt Rosa gave her along with the slippers -Mackenzie, corre -Rosa told her to run and Mackenzie ran to the door while Rosa jumped to the women to slow them down and Mac ran out the door but men were waiting for her outside.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH -she kept on screaming while she kicked and moved her body trying to get away from the grip of the same black man from earlier -SUELTAME! -she screamed and kicked and groaned and growled but he was strong and convinced and she felt handcuffs in her wrist and she kept on using her body to fight them but she was getting tired.

-Cut it off! CUT IT OFF! -the man was telling her but she got away from his grip and fell to the floor on her side and when he tried to help her up, she kicked him and rolled away -Okay, that's enough, guys, take her to the car -he said and two stronger men took her and put her inside the car and she stopped and saw how the man got in the front seat and one of the women next to him, another one next to Mac and a tall skinny guy next to her, too.

-Mackenzie, we're just trying to help -the woman next to her said, she looked older, Mackenzie looked down and breathed out, when she looked back up she was inside some parking lot and they were pushing her out, they put her in a table and handcuffed her in it before walking out, she looked around the room and saw a camera in a corner and a glass in front of her, she knows they're on the other side looking at her so she's not going to give them what they want, for god's sake she's a lawyer herself. She lay her forehead in her arms and breathed out while she felt her hair dripping wet in herself and the table.

-Mackenzie? -the blonde woman asked walking in and she took away the handcuffs and Mac rubbed her wrist before she looked at the file in the table, she looked at the woman and decided she wouldn't take her eyes from her -Do you understand what I'm saying? -she asked and Maia looked down at her mouth and later to her eyes again -Can you speak English for us? -she said and Mac furrowed her brows and looked around -For me, can you nod if you understand what I'm saying? -she asked and Mac could understand perfectly but she just stared at her eyes confused, why was she here, why was she taken so brutally from her house -Me entiendes ahora? -she asked if she could understand what she was saying but Mackenzie was hard-headed, she looked down at the filed and she breathed out, she crossed her arms in the table and lay her chin in them.

-That's not good -Hotch said and everyone looked back at him.

-What? -Morgan asked and they noticed how hurt he got after he tried to keep Mackenzie still, he looked at her and he noticed that she was almost looking at him but there was glass so she couldn't see him.

-I forgot she's a lawyer -Aaron said and everyone looked at her -She's timing us, I'm pretty sure she understands what we're saying but she won't talk -JJ walked back to them and Mackenzie put her hair up in a bun even though she didn't have a hair tie, she lay her cheek on her arm and looked at the wall for what it felt like hours before the door opened again, when she looked at it, she noticed it wasn't the woman nor any of the ones that were in the car with her, it was an old man, old enough to be retired.

-Hello Mackenzie, I'm Agent Rossi -he said and Mackinzie furrowed her brows and tilted her head, she seemed disconcerted, like she couldn't understand.

-Maybe she's in shock, she can speak English and Spanish but she's trying to understand what is going on -Spencer said and everyone looked at the girl on the other side of the glass.

-Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? -he asked and but Mackenzie was too confused, she closed her eyes while her eyebrows were about to become one -A translator? How about that? -he asked sitting down and she noticed the file again -Do you want to know what's inside? -he asked but she just stared at his eyes -Do you want a lawyer? -Rossi asked and Mac just stared at him -Do you want me to call anyone? -he asked but it was just more of the same, he tried to get her to talk still without opening the file but Mackenzie just looked straight ahead -Je sais que tu peux parler français -he told her how he knew she could speak French but talking to a wall was better than talking to this girl, she showed no emotion or anything whatsoever, she just looked like she wanted to get out of there.

-Appel téléphonique -she said without an accent, like if she was originally from France. The man left leaving the file behind and Mackenzie looked at it from the table, she rolled her eyes and got up from her chair and walked to the other side of the table, she took the other chair and she put it facing the glass knowing they were watching her, she crossed her arms and her legs and stared again until they would get tired of it. 

-Well, if she's not our guy, she sure knows how to act suspicious -Derek said and everyone looked at her from the other side of the mirror.

-She looks familiar -Rossi said and everyone looked at him.

-We've been staring at her picture from the last week, by now I feel like I've known her my whole life -Morgan said annoyed walking inside the room where the girl was -Hello Mackenzie, remember me? -he asked and she stared at him while he walked to her.

-Phonecall -she said before looking back at the glass in front of her.

-Is that all you gotta say to me? You give me a good couple of bruises that will bother me for days, you threw a slipper at me, you kicked me in the junk -he said and Mackenzie looked back at him, he's cute.

-Phone-call -she said and she looked back at the glass, he walked out.

-If we give her that phone call, her dad storms in with an army of lawyers we're not going to get through -Alex said and Morgan nodded agreeing.

-Maybe she won't call her father -Spencer said and everyone looked at him -Does she look like she needs protection to you? Maybe she will call whoever got her into this mess and we can get our unsub -he said looking back at Hotch and he walked in with a telephone and Maia took it and dialed her mother's number.

-Hello? -she asked confused and Maia breathed out and smiled small.

-Mama -she said and her mother looked confused and looked at the number again.

-Mac, where are you? We went to the shop but Larry said you were at the house -she said and Mac looked at the man in the room with her, he looked like he was in charge.

-Mama, un fantasma me llevo, estaban usando chalecos del FBI, estoy en New York todavia -Mac said a host took her and they were wearing FBI vests, she also told her she was still in New York while her mother stopped talking.

-Mami esta yendo, Mac, boy a buscarte -she said and Mac hanged up.

-A ghost took me? -Alex asked confused, that's what she told her mother.

-Who's the ghost? -Morgan asked and everyone looked at each other.

-She knows more than she's letting us know -JJ said and everyone agreed.

-Garcia, what do you have on the mother? -Spencer asked and everyone looked at the picture of the woman.

-Not much, she came to the country illegally and she worked in a hotel in Miami for one year before Mackenzie was born, after that she kept on working until Mackenzie turned one and she decided to take her from the country again and she somehow reached a hotel in Buenos Aires where she worked for ten years before meeting Antonio Dubois, they fell in love and got married. He seems like a good father, he spoils Mackenzie with everything she wants, he bought her houses, coffee shops, cars, everything you can think of, he became her legal guardian when he married her mother.

-We should get ready because he's here -Aaron said when he walked in.


	5. Your real Papi

-Where's my daughter? -he asked and everyone walked out and Aaron invited him to take a seat -I don't want to seat, I want to see my daughter, and if you don't take me to her, we're going to have a big problem -he said and Aaron nodded and guided him to the room.

-Papa? -Mackenzie asked and breathed out when she saw him.

-Are you okay, baby? -he asked and Mac nodded and breathed out -Come on, we're going home -he said and Aaron stopped them before we could leave.

-We were hoping Mackenzie could answer some questions before she left, you can stay with her at all times, we just need some answers -he said and Antonio was ready to scream at him but Mackenzie stopped him.

-Mom? -Mac asked and he looked back at her.

-Rosa called her so she is bringing you some clothes and food -he said and Mac smiled.

-Larry knows where I am? -she asked and her father nodded -I'm okay, I just didn't want to be in that room anymore.

-We also have a few questions for you, Sir -Morgan said and Mac looked back at him while her father looked at her.

-I'm okay, I'll wait for Mom -she said and he walked away with the man.

-So you do speak English -Agent Rossi said walking closer to her and she stepped back quickly.

-I don't speak abusive -she said angrily and she walked to a chair and noticed he took a seat next to her -I'm not going to talk to you -Mac said.

-And who are you going to talk to? -he asked and Mac looked up and saw her mother, she got up and breathed out, she walked to her and hugged her tightly.

-Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I'm going to kill them all -she said and Mac held her and smiled.

-I'm okay, Dad made sure they knew what would happen if they did anything to me -she said and her mother kissed her forehead.

-I didn't want this to be your life, baby, that's why I left -she said on the verge of tears.

-I know, I know. But now is back o bite us in the ass, Mama -she said and she walked back to the agents and Rossi got up confused.

-Agent Rossi -my mother said while he just stood there jaw open and trying to understand.

-Lola -he said and everyone looked back at him and Mac pulled her brows up and nodded.

-Looks like he remembers -she said and her mother punched her softly.

-Mackenzie -she said and she chuckled.

-Looks like you guys need to talk -Mac said taking the bag and walking to the bathroom to get changed and she walked out eating a burger. She found the guy that first talked to her walking to her and she tried to walk the other way but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

-Hey, wait a second -he said and Mac pulled her arm away and looked at him.

-Don't touch me -she said and he pulled his hands up in surrender -looks like now you actually do what I tell you to, is that because Daddy is here now?

-I'm sorry about earlier, if we would've known you weren't dressed we probably would've waited -he said and Mac shook her head in disbelief and stared at him.

-How polite of you -she said walking away and he followed her.

-Listen, all this would be much easier if you would've just come with us without making so much of a scandal -he said and Mac opened her mouth and pushed him away.

-I want to see you react to a SWAT team while you're wearing nothing but a towel and you're guilty of nothing, asshole -she said and she walked the other direction.

-You're just pushing her buttons -Spencer said and Derek nodded.

-Yeah and she's pushing mine -he said and they walked to Rossi's.

-Lola, I haven't seen you... -Rossi started but she stopped him.

-Thirty years -she said and he nodded -Why do you need my daughter? -she asked and everyone could notice her thick accent.

-There's a man that's hunting my team and Mackenzie's pictures where in the middle of the place -Rossi explained and he showed her the pictures.

-Is she in danger, David? -she asked and he shook his head.

-No, she's safe here -he said and Lola nodded.

-How much you want to bet? -JJ said looking at Spencer.

-On what? -he asked confused and JJ hooked her head confused and they saw Mackenzie close to them.

-He's my biological dad, dummy -she said and everyone stopped and looked at her shocked.

-Mackenzie -the same man said and she rolled her eyes and got up knowing he has questions for her.

-Who's Mackenzie's father, Lola? -Rossi asked scared of the answer.

-That has nothing to do with this -Lola said and Rossi looked down and shook his head.

-Why didn't you tell me? -he asked and Lola shook his head.

-You were just a boy, your career was just starting, at least as a novelist, I didn't want to ruin that for you and I didn't know what would you do to her if you found out, so I kept her a secret as best as I could. She was safer, away from this life, David, away from you -she said and Rossi got up and left.

-I'm sorry about the bruises and the slipper to your head -Mackenzie said and Derek smiled and nodded.

-Thank you, I'm sorry for breaking into your house while you were naked and vulnerable -he said and Mac nodded.

-Thank you -she said and he started to show her pictures of her.

-Do you recognize these? -he asked and Mac nodded.

-Yeah, my ex-boyfriend took them, how did you get them? -she asked confused.

-There's a man that's threatening the lives of each member of this team, he's stalking us and our family and we need to know how you fit in all of this -he said and Mac looked at him confused.

-You don't know yet? Oh, you were with my Dad. I'm David Rossi's daughter -she said and Derek stopped dead in his tracks, he got up from the table and left for a few seconds while Mac stared at the pictures and remember how much fun she had with Harry.

-Mackenzie -another man said closing the door and he sat in front of her.

-Before we start again, I'm Rossi's daughter, in case you need to go do the same as the guy before -Mac said and he nodded.

-I know, I'm Agent Hotchner and I would like to ask you a few questions -he said and she nodded and stared at the pictures, they were in black and white.

-Are you the boss? -she asked and he nodded.

-You're really perceptive -he said and Mac chuckled.

-No, you are very obvious -she said and he nodded agreeing -I don't know how anyone could get a hold of these.

-Do you know where your ex-boyfriend is?-he asked and Mac nodded.

-Yeah, I threw his ashes into the Tenerife sea six months ago -she said and he looked at her confused.

-I'm sorry -he said and Mac shook her head.

-I don't even know where these pictures were, he used to take photos all the time, sometimes he put them up in galleries, he even sold a few. But I've never seen these pictures -she said and the Agent nodded.

-How did he die? -he asked and Mac breathed out.

-Car accident -she said and he nodded.


End file.
